


A Trip Down the American Section of the Grocery Store, or— Peanut Butter Lasagna

by yikesola



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Recognize that you’re on a steady pace. If you keep this up, the incriminating sugar concoction will be gone before your boyfriend comes back from therapy.A ficlet about brands and impulse-control.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Trip Down the American Section of the Grocery Store, or— Peanut Butter Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece for [letgladnessdwell](http://letgladnessdwell.tumblr.com/)💞

_**A Trip Down the American Section of the Grocery Store, or— Peanut Butter Lasange** _

1 box Nutter Butter Cookies  
Cool Whip  
peanut butter cups  
½ cup peanut butter, melted in the microwave  
1 box vanilla pudding

Line the bottom a pan with Nutter Butter Cookies. Eat three of the leftover cookies. Question why more people in England don’t love peanut butter while you drizzle some over the cookies. 

Add a big glop of the pudding. Know that you should be adding only about half of the pudding, but realise you’re probably closer to 2/3. Add the Cool Whip, but overcorrect because of the pudding measurement mishap and only layer about 1/4 of the tub. 

Top with chopped peanut butter cups. Eat four of the leftover peanut butter cups. Wonder why the recipe had brand names for other products but not the peanut butter cups. Allow your capitalist shame to still relish the taste of Resse’s Peanut Butter Cups. Laugh because if your boyfriend was here he would also laugh at that. 

Repeat the layers until the ingredients or the pan run out first. See that the recipe wants this to sit in the fridge overnight for the cookies to soften. Scoff because that’s definitely not happening. Go in with a spoon. 

Keep eating. Recognize that you’re on a steady pace. If you keep this up, the incriminating sugar concoction will be gone before your boyfriend comes back from therapy. Decide it isn’t fair that he should miss out on all this sugary goodness. Save him a corner. But put it on a separate plate so you can wash and put away the pan. Hope that he doesn’t question how big your own serving was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/621563014580174848/a-trip-down-the-american-section-of-the-grocery) !  
> Inspiration from [this piece](http://pankmagazine.com/piece/mastering-the-art-of-french-cooking/). [Recipie](http://flavorite.net/peanut-butter-cookie-lasagna/)


End file.
